


We Bare Bears One-Shots (Humanized Characters X Reader)

by Josweetz7



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josweetz7/pseuds/Josweetz7
Summary: Thought I'd try my hand at an x Reader. I've never done anything like this before, and second person perspective will be an interesting challenge for me to experiment with. These are one-shots for We Bare Bears, so cutesy fluffy things with the bear boys. Anyway... enjoy!





	1. Ice Bear Has His Routine

### Ice Bear Has His Routine

###  _He always comes in here right about now..._ You think, taking a sip of your iced macchiato. Tall, soy milk, and two quirts of caramel, just the way you liked it. It was seven in the evening, and if you were going to last the night, you needed your caffeine fix. Every day, around this time, a young man, his skin's color akin to the coffee you held in your hand and starkly contrasting his white-blonde hair, came in and ordered the same thing - a hibiscus boba tea with coconut milk. You'd seen him here every night this past week, and then after ordering, he always took a sip to test the balance of the ingredients before offering a quiet nod to the barista (her name was Chelsea; he apparently only trusted her to make his drink properly) and then exiting and disappearing into the nightlife of the city. Sure enough, true to his pattern, you hear the bell over the door jingle and discreetly glance up to see him walk in. His expression lax and unreadable, he was wearing a white beanie with two little ears sticking out the sides. On any other person, it would have looked childish, but on him, combined with the tinkling dog tags around his neck and the Russian tattoo poking out under the sleeve of his white t-shirt, it actually looked pretty cool. Chelsea had spotted him too and immediately set about brewing his tea. She knew the drill. The man walked up to the counter and didn't bother putting in his order. He just leaned up against the edge and watched Chelsea patiently. You sip your macchiato again when he pauses to glance around the room. Without breaking tradition, he paid the barista - in cash with exact change, as he had seemingly memorized the total - and took his sip. _There's the nod._ Then, without any actual word being spoken, he left. You follow him with your eyes first, then rise out of your booth, shoulder your backpack, and exit in his wake. You pull down the snapback on your head over your eyes and drain the last of your coffee as you head down the street, tossing the empty plastic cup in a nearby garbage can. The man was about fifteen feet in front of you. It was drizzling a little, so you hunch your shoulders against the icy breeze, stuff your hands in the pockets of your jeans, and keep the bill of your hat over your eyes to keep them clear of rainwater. You could just see the heels of his white Timberland boots. It was enough. You trailed behind him, silent as can be, taking every turn immediately after his. A left. A right. Two more rights. Left again. You could do this all night; in fact, you would, if you had to. This was your chance, after all, to prove yourself again to Barry. Perhaps even your _only_ chance. You'd seen Barry mad; the leader of the Techie Gang was ruthless. You'd already disappointed him once. You'd hate to see what it was like being on the business end of his laser robots'... um... lasers. This... finally locating the home of Barry's archnemesis, this man known only as "Ice Bear"... this would be your revival story. You paused, realizing that, while caught up in your own train of thought, Ice Bear was no longer in front of you. Or, at least, you could no longer see his shoes. You lift your head a bit so you can see better from under your snapback. "Wait- where'd he..." You mumbled absently to yourself as you glance around in confusion. He was nowhere to be seen. In fact, the street you had entered was entirely empty. It looked deserted. The only signs of life were the flickering streetlight overhead and a cat yowling in the distance. You bite your lip. You can't have lost him. This... this was your last chance. Suddenly, a force from the darkness behind you wrapped itself around your face and dragged you out of the undecided streetlamp's glow. It happened so quickly that you hardly had time to respond, let alone fight off the hand that was now muffling your startled cry. Not freeing you, the very man you thought you'd been following appeared in front of you, keeping you pressed up against the wall. You would have been terrified if it weren't for his serene, inquisitive gaze. He looked more curious than angry. "You were following Ice Bear?" He asked, in a cool voice. There was almost no inflection in his delivery. You swallow, staring up at him. He was a good foot and a half taller, making you feel like a Christmas elf, and at this proximity, you could see now that he had penetrating blue eyes the color of boiled water, and a small pink scar on the left side of his jaw, crawling about an inch up his cheek. Despite the discomfort of the situation, you found yourself wondering how he'd gotten it. You then remembered what you were doing, and instantly threw your hands up to try and pry him away from you. However, his reflexes were faster. Only one hand was necessary to keep your wrists bound. He presses your hands to your chest. He wasn't squeezing, but his grip was sturdy. There was no wriggling out of it. "Ice Bear asked you a question." You were still struggling, but it soon proved to be no use, and he apparently had no intention of hurting you. He just wanted answers. You could understand that, at least. When you stopped wriggling, he spoke again. "If Ice Bear releases you, you have to promise not to scream." This sentence sounded horrifying, but something about his tone was weirdly soothing to you. Like nothing could shake his voice, and nothing could shake his resolve. You felt like you couldn't be any safer anywhere than right here, under his eyes. You did nothing for a few seconds, before slowly nodding. True to his word, he removed his hand, and you could speak again. "I wasn't following you," you tried, but knew that you were a much better tracker than liar. However, he didn't seem perturbed by your clear lack of honesty, and he reached up. For a moment, you thought he was going to hit you. It just... felt like the reaction you expected from a man who had earned such a horrible reputation amongst the Techie Gang members. But, instead, he simply grabbed the bill of your snapback and lifted it a bit before spinning it around, so your face was clearly visible. He took you in silently for a second before saying, "Ice Bear doesn't believe you." You remained silent, knowing you couldn't get away with lying again. "...You're familiar. You go to the cafe." You blink in surprise. He'd noticed you, too? "Um...-" "Have you been following Ice Bear since Monday?" "...no...?" "Do you work for _Barry_?" "...um... n-no..." Ice Bear stares at you. Then, his sharp eyes crinkle almost imperceptibly at the corners, hinting at what may have been a laugh, if he hadn't been so stoic. "You are a terrible liar. You can tell Barry that Ice Bear is done bothering with him. Ice Bear doesn't need his drama. Ice Bear has enough drama." And with that, he lets go of your wrists. You are confused. He's just letting you go, just like that. Barry made him out to be some sort of supervillain or something. He called him merciless. There had to be a catch, right? Without your snapback in place to keep it out of your eyes, you run your fingers through your hair and say, "You're letting me leave? Just like that? You're not angry that I followed you?" Ice Bear tilts his head to the right. The effect was knee-weakening. A quiet, smart guy like him? Of course he caught you. He was clearly extremely perceptive. You try to shake those thoughts off; you couldn't let yourself get swept up in the dizziness that an attractive man often brings you. Head still cocked to the side, he says, "Ice Bear thought you said you weren't following." With that, he turned around and started to stroll away. You almost let him go before you yelled, "Wait!" He paused. The cat from earlier let out an irritated screech and knocked over a trash bin lid somewhere. You reach up and take off your snapback, ruffling your hair to get it back into its natural shape, "I was just, uh, wondering... is... Ice Bear your actual name?" He didn't move or react for good five seconds before turning fully away and disappearing down the road.


	2. Conventional Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pan-Pan meets a special someone at an anime convention.

### Conventional Attraction

###  "Oh, man, these freckles are a nightmare," You mutter absently to yourself, standing in front of the mirror in the gender-inclusive bathroom at SugoiCon. You pushed the messy green bangs of your Deku wig out of your eyes to add another freckle with the soft brown eyeliner pencil in your hand. It was the Saturday of the convention, and you had so far had a blast. You'd already met so many wonderful people and seen so many incredible cosplays. The panels were all a hit, and the vendors had a plethora of treasures to sell. Your backpack was heavy with goodies, and you were grateful for the decision you'd made a few months ago to save up. You'd have broke the bank if you hadn't. When you were satisfied with the touch-up of your makeup, you straightened, pocketing the pencil. You were about to exit the bathroom, hoping you weren't too late for the voice acting panel you'd been so looking forward to, when you collided with something. Some _one_. Whoever it was had been holding a rather large amount of bags from the vendors, each one with a different logo for a different booth emblazoned on the front, and these bags were now scattered all over the floor, and the mystery person was sprawled out in the middle of them all. He was a bit round, maybe Vietnamese in ethnicity, and had two big splotches of vitiligo around his dark brown eyes. His hair was jet black and chopped into a simple bowl cut. It looked pretty cute with his face shape. "Oh, gosh-" You start to say, rushing to pick up his bags for him, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention..." He struggled to his feet, brushing off his chunky black and white striped sweater, a warm rosy blush on his cheeks, "N-no, it's alright... Uh, here, you're clearly in a hurry, I'd hate to slow... you..." He had reached out to take the bags off your hands, but when he made eye contact with you, he trailed off. The flushed color in his face intensified a bit. "Um... can I... help you...?" You ask, befuddled as you gently hand him back his shopping bags. "I-I- uhm- I..." He stammers. You tilt your head and raise your brows, waiting for a proper response. He breaks eye contact and sucks in a breath, forcing the stammering to come to a halt, "Ah- s-sorry, I'm just... you're just... y-you're really... ahaha... I'm... Pan-Pan." You stare at him for a second, trying to decipher his many broken, open-ending sentences, and then chuckle a bit, "Ah, well, it's nice to meet you, Pan-Pan. I'm (y/n). I like your sweater, it looks really cozy. Where'd you get it?" He adjusts his grip on the many bags in his arms, "Oh, um... m-my little brother knitted it for me." "Really? That's actually super precious," You say with a grin. It was cute to imagine a pair of brothers that were so close they would knit each other clothes. "Hahah," Pan-Pan laughed, nervously, finally meeting your gaze again, "Thank you... I'll... tell him you said that. Did you, um... make that UA uniform?" "Oh, this?" You tug at the bright red necktie around your neck, "No, I'm not that experienced with a sewing machine. I bought it online. But the makeup, I did that all by myself." "Yea, well, you look really, really, really," he lets out another anxious laugh, "...r-really good." "Why, thank you," You reply, confidently, adding a little bow for flair. When you straightened, you gestured behind you with your thumb, "Well, I'd better get going. nice meeting you, Pan-Pan. Have a great con!" You turn, hefting the backpack on your shoulders, but before you could make it to the door, he calls to you, "Um- where are you going next?" He sounded nervous, as if the question had taken all of his willpower and confidence to ask. You simply didn't have the heart to lie to him or turn him away. For all intensive purposes, he seemed like a perfectly nice guy. He could make a good friend. Maybe more, if he was _really_ nice. You let out a subtle sigh, then smiled at him over your shoulder, "I'm going to the big voice acting panel. You want to come with? I could help you carry your bags." The sparkle in his eyes melted your heart. How could you have ever considered lying to him? Ditching him? He nodded, quickly, then shuffled out of the bathroom beside you while the two of you distributed the bags amongst yourselves. You managed to fit some of the t-shirts into your backpack and carried a few other bags on your arms. As you made your way to the other building, where the panel was being held, you struck up a conversation about anime with Pan-Pan. You told him how it had gotten you through your middle school years, and he told you how he discovered it in kindergarten. He talked about why it was so important to him, but you felt like he might have been leaving out some bits. Regardless, you two did seem to have a lot in common. "I mean, he's a completely useless character in the grand scheme of things," You were saying. "Exactly!" Pan-Pan exclaimed, as if he'd been waiting his whole life to find someone who agreed with him on this, "He's not even good comic relief! He's just... creepy! And annoying!" You snapped your fingers to show approval, "I'm totally with you on that. I feel like most people just disregard the way he treats women, like its okay or normal or something." "Oh my gosh, its not, its so messed up!" He says, sounding almost relieved to finally get this off his chest. The two of you arrive at the conference room where the panel was located. You held the door for Pan-Pan, who blushed again and thanked you as he entered. The two of you found seats near the front and continued your conversation in hushed tones until the hosts arrived. The panel was incredibly interesting, you thought. You were so grateful to be a part of it, to see every little notable event that occurred. It was so amazing, in fact, that you thought the experience was almost life-changing. A shame for anyone who didn't get to be there. When the two of you left, an hour later, you were still psyched up about the whole thing. Pan-Pan confessed that he'd considered a career in voice acting before, and this had reinvigorated that dream. "Well, you know what?" You said, encouragingly, "I think you should go for it! Practice, maybe take some classes, and try! I believe in you, I'm sure you'd be great!" "Haha..." He laughs, nervously, "I guess if you believe in me, then... I have to try, don't I?" You grinned confidently, "You sure do. And I'm gonna hold you to it." "Well, um... you know... if I... had your number, I could send you clips of me working on it, and stuff... and we could... talk, you know," he responds, quietly. You pause and glance over, "Sounds like a line, Pan-Pan." He looks at his feet, awkwardly. You hold out your hand, and he slowly looks back up again. "You gonna give me the phone or what?" You ask, cocking an eyebrow with a smile. He seemed to re-inflate at that question, then nodded, vigorously, pulling the battered pink cell phone from the pocket of his black jeans. He fumbled with it before setting it in your palm. You spun it around, unlocked it, complimented his screensaver, and then inputted your digits. "There you are," You say, coolly, handing it back, "You can text me anytime. I can't wait to hear your voice acting." He flushes warmly, fitting the cell back into his pocket, "I think... I'll take you up on that." He coughed, nervously, then continued, "Anyway... I asked for your number because... I actually have to leave pretty soon. My brothers and I have this hang out thing scheduled with a friend of ours, and, well, I can't get out of it... will you... be here tomorrow?" "Definitely," You nod, "Unless I'm dead." "Great," he replies, sounding incredibly relieved, "Well... I'd better get going, Grizz said he'd be here by two and its already one fifty. I'll... see you tomorrow?" You help him gather his bags, and, your hands clasped around his, you say, "For sure!" He stares up at you, being about 5 inches shorter, and then nods, his face that bright shade of rosy pink once more, and turns to slip away. But you keep hold of one of his wrists and pull him back. "Here's a goodbye present," you say, before planting a kiss on his cheek. Where his face was pink before was now a vibrant red. You then released him with a smirk and a wink before waving him farewell and strolling off into the convention, leaving him flustered and confused amongst a crowd of cosplayers and fans.


	3. Hot, Sweaty, and Romance-Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a busy morning at the gym, but not too busy for Socialite Grizz to make a new friend.

You checked into the Get Up and Go gym with your members' badge, wearing comfortable and breezy clothing, your hair pinned up into a bun on the back of your head. It was around five in the morning, but the place was already buzzing as everybody seemed to be here, trying to squeeze a workout in before their nine-to-five. You carried your backpack to the lockers and stowed everything but your phone, headphones, and water bottle safely away before heading out to the treadmills. You always liked to start with a decent cardio to wake up before moving to the ellipticals and the weight room. You turned the speed to a light jog and slipped on your headphones, your favorite Pandora station blasting in your ears as you ran, taking deep breaths as you slowly turned up the speed. Before long, you were at a full run, pushing a sprint. It felt good. You could feel the muscles in your thighs tightening and loosening with every step and focused in on making your footsteps light and quick. Here, it was just you, your heartbeat, and your music. You cut everything off for so long that you didn't notice the man standing next to you until his hand jutted in front of your eyes and waved around. Reluctantly, you slipped off your head phones and slowed the treadmill to a casual trot so you could address him.  
"Can I help you?" You asked him, trying not to sound cold. Now that you were paying attention to him, you could take in his appearance fully. He was about your height, maybe slightly taller, with a wide, muscular frame, and freckles all over his face. He had a silver labret piercing and two bars on his left ear, giving him a punk look that contrasted his friendly green eyes and curly mass of dark auburn hair.   
"Um-" He started to reply, his voice a little deeper than you'd first expected, "There are no other treadmills, and I... uh..." He trailed off, seemingly staring at you.  
You began to grow impatient, "And you what? If you got something to say, then go ahead and say it."  
You weren't usually rude or snippy, it was just that this was your you-time. You were missing out on precious moments to get lost in your tunes and the stress-relief of exercise, and you always waited till after your morning workout to get coffee. In other words, now was not really the time to test you.  
"W-well, I just... wondered if I could take over. You'e been using this machine for a while," He stammered, clearly trying not to upset you, "but I understand if you're not finished."  
You stared at him, trying to decide if you were ready to move to the ellipticals yet. You were also trying to decide if he was on your good side. After a bit, you slowed the elliptical till it was fully off, smirking as you grabbed your towel and wiped off your face.  
"You can have it," you say, stepping off and taking a swig from your water bottle, "Or you can follow me to the ellipticals. We could be workout buddies today."  
His face lifted, but it was tinged with confusion, "Um- that's really great, but I just gotta ask... why?"  
"I like your moxie," You reply, coolly, "You're not shy, but you're still polite. Most people don't know how to find the balance between confidence and compassion. And I usually work out alone, so it might be nice to mix it up."  
"Hah, okay," He said with a grin, his labret sparkling, "Sweet. Sounds good."  
You led the way to the ellipticals, which were fortunately unpopulated, and claimed a machine, climbing up into position and turning it on. You lifted your headphones on instinct, and then spotted the guy settling in on the machine bedside you and lowered them again. You'd have to make conversation. The two of you started out in silence, focusing on getting into a good rhythm before you attempted to speak.  
"So, whats your deal?" You ask, your arms and legs pumping, your heart thumping in your chest.   
"Oh, uh, my name is Grizz," He said, sounding more out of breath than you did, "I uh, don't really have a deal? Uh, I have two great brothers, we're all really cool, and we always like to make new friends."  
You nod, straightening your back and breathing through your legs as they pumped tirelessly. You were surprised at how easy it was for you to get back into your groove, even when you were carrying on a conversation with this guy.  
"That's cool," you say, your eyes fixated on a point directly in front of you as you listened, "I'm not as much of a people-person myself... I mean, people are alright and stuff, I just like to focus on me. Oh - that probably sounds selfish."  
He laughed, a hint of wheeze in his voice, "Not at all, dude, self-care is super important! And you, uh, definitely do take care of yourself..."   
You finally looked at him, giving him a confused expression, "What makes you say that?"  
He looked away, his freckles seeming a bit brighter as he blushed lightly, "Oh- uh- b-because, you know... you're so... fit. And your skin is really clear, so you probably drink a lot of water and take nice showers and do face masks and stuff..." He clearly realized how weird it was that he had noticed all this stuff about you, but he decided not to back down, and he plunged onward, "I mean, you take care of yourself. I respect that. I mean, I exercise a lot, but I could definitely work on my diet, you know?"  
You narrow you eyes a bit, trying to decided if you admired his bravery or found him really creepy for saying all this. You turned your gaze back to the front.  
"Well, maybe we could exchange numbers," you mused, innocently, "I could send you some tips. Plus, you said your brothers are cool, and I really don't have all that many people I hang out with. It might be nice to meet them. Make some new... friends."  
This seemed to surprise him, because he stumbled, his foot slipping off the elliptical. He tumbled sideways off the machine and landed in a heap on the floor. You slowed down to help him, but he had already hopped to his feet, apparently unharmed and clearly excited, "Oh my gosh, really? That would be so great. I would totally love that!"  
You laughed, slowing to a stop on the elliptical, "Well, alright then... here's my phone."  
You unlocked the screen and opened up your contacts, handing the device to Grizz, who enthusiastically tapped in his digits. When he handed it back to you, you shot him a text with your name ("Yo, it's me, ") and hopped down from the elliptical, "Alright, Grizz. I'd better get home to change and shower before work," you smirked, "I'll see you around."  
With a wink, you spun around and headed to the lockers to pack up, leaving a dazed and grinning Grizz in your wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request (PG-13) situations for me to write the characters into!


End file.
